mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Takedown
'Super Smash Bros. Takedown '''is an installment in the Super Smash Bros. series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters There are a total of 85 playable characters. * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy (NEW) * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Rosalina and Luma * Toad (NEW) * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Wario * Waluigi (NEW) * Yoshi * Link * Zelda * Toon Link * Ganandorf * Shiek * Skull Kid (NEW) * Samus * Zero Suit Samus * Ridley (NEW) * Pit * Palutena * Dark Pit * Marth * Ike * Robin * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Waddle Dee (NEW) * Little Mac * Fox * Falco * Wolf * Pikachu * Charzard * Lucario * Jigglypuff * Squirtle (NEW) * Mewto * Lucas * Ness * Captain Falcon * Villager * Olimar * Alph (NEW) * Dr. Mario * R.O.B. * Mr. Game & Watch * Inkling (NEW) * Spring Man (NEW) * Ice Climbers * Party Phil (NEW) * Wii Fit Trainer * Pac-Man * Ms. Pac-Man (NEW) * Mega Man * Dr. Willy (NEW) * Sonic * Tails (NEW) * Knuckles (NEW) * Shadow (NEW) * Austin (NEW) * Cyrus M (NEW) * Logan (NEW) * Zac (NEW) * Jarrett (NEW) * Alex S (NEW) * Nolan P (NEW) * Caleb R (NEW) * Aj (NEW) * Dan (NEW) * Emma H (NEW) * Mikayla (NEW) * Ellie (NEW) * Kristi (NEW) * Cassidy (NEW) * Katie (NEW) * Kylan (NEW) * Savannah (NEW) * Hailey S (NEW) * Emily B (NEW) * Mii Stages There are a total of 55 stages found in the game. There are 25 stages that return from previous games. Returning Stages * Peach's Castle * Kongo Jungle * Yoshi's Island (64) * Sector Z * Saffron City * Fountain of Dreams * Jungle Japes * Temple * Yoshi's Island (Melee) * Onett * Delfino Plaza * Norfair * Port Town Aero Drive * New Pork City * Pictochat * Rainbow Road * Spirit Train * Dream Land * Prism Tower * Reset Bomb Forest * Mario Galaxy * Skyloft * Woolly World * Flat Zone X * Wrecking Crew New Stages * Battlefield * Final Destination * Big Final Destination * Super Bell Hill * New Donk City * Battle Stadium * Dragon Roost Island * Breath of the Wild * Planet Robobot * Yellow Dunes * Grassland Groove * Gamer 2 * Pokemon Stadium 3 * Castle Siege 2 * Mute City 2 * Big Blue * Over World * Flat Zone 3 * Amiibo Festival * S.S. Dolphin II * Mii Plaza * Nintendo Land Plaza * Badge Arcade * Arowana Mall * Spring Stadium * Willy's Castle 2 * Pac-Man's Park * Chill Penguin * Seaside Hill * Planet Wisp Music Each stage features 8 songs to choose from. * Peach's Castle from ''Super Smash Bros. * Main Theme/Opening from Super Mario 64 * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Throwback Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Rainbow Cruise from Super Smash Bros. Melee * Peach's Castle from Super Smash Bros. Melee * Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels Medley * Ground Theme/Underground Theme/Castle Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Kongo Jungle from Super Smash Bros. * Kongo Jungle from Super Smash Bros. Melee * Opening from Donkey Kong * 25m from Donkey Kong * Jungle Japes from Donkey Kong 64 * DK Rap from Donkey Kong 64 * Battle For Storm Hill from Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat * King K. Rool/Ship Deck 2 from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest * Yoshi's Island from Super Smash Bros. * Ending from Yoshi's Story * Yoshi's Story Medley * Yoshi's Story from Super Smash Bros. Melee * Main Theme from Yoshi's New Island * Obstacle Course from Yoshi's Island * Shy But Deadly from Yoshi's Woolly World * Yoshi's New Island Medley Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers